planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Scarred Mesa Skydock
The Scarred Mesa Skydock is an Outpost on Indar, located to the southwest of the Tawrich Recycling. Base Layout The layout of the base is simple, belying the difficulty that assaulters often have in taking it. There are two main buildings of roughly similar size at the center of the mesa, with the landing platforms that lend the facility its name jutting from the rock on the pillar's northern face. The southern building is occupied by the defending force, who are charged with protecting the northward structure, as it contains key technology. The only ways up into the base are via a system of easily defensible jump pads and an aerial incursion. Base Capture To capture this base, the attackers will need to seize the northern structure atop the mesa. While not technically required to win, it would be a profound tactical failure not to destroy or seize the vehicle terminals that ring the northern face of the mesa, as well as securing the jump pads to ensure a steady flow of reinforcements. Offensive Strategy This outpost can be taken with nothing less than the teamplay for which Planetside 2 is famous. A combined ground-air assault is best. Preface the assault with Light Assault (or, if they happen to be on-hand and/or better equipped, Infiltrator units) to pick off any troopers near the jump pads and to secure a basic perimeter while armored forces move in. A force of Galaxys are suggested for conquering this point; tacticians unilaterally recommend that these airships move in from the eastern direction after looping around the Skydock, possibly catching the garrison off-guard and, more importantly, preventing a more organized and fierce response made possible by the turrets and areas for defensive installations placed around the western ridge of the facility. Some other strategists have recommended an incursion moving towards the bottom of the map from the north, and this is a less-exhaustive version of the aforementioned strategy; however, it may be more easily sighted and countered by outposts to the north of the Skydock (though, of course, this is a constant risk with any incursion into enemy territory). Once infantry forces have managed to take the jump pads, they should immediately leap into action atop the spire. They should attempt to remain organized in order to prevent friendly fire incidents and a general panic which can be very easily exploited by the defenders into causing a route. Be wary of counter-drops from enemy Galaxys and harassment from enemy aircraft; prioritize the clearing out of defenders with anti-air armaments before bringing in your own squadrons to create and enforce aerial superiority. A handful of Liberators and a squad of MAX units would also go a long way in keeping the defending units inside their spawn. In addition, remember to keep a variety of company: Medics and Engineers will be absolutely necessary during the length of the assault. Stay alive out there, soldier. Good luck. Defensive Strategy If there is any mercy for troopers with the lack of luck or tact to be stationed here, it is that defending the station from attackers is relatively straightfoward. A basic defensive plan can easily be outlined for this installation, with the premise of three primary focuses falling back upon one another as the preceding ones fold. Your first focus should be to keep the assaulters "on the pad," as the case may be. Allowing any troopers from the assaulting force onto the mesa could easily spell doom for the entire defensive operation; eliminate any soldiers that arise, and be wary of Infiltrators. Your second focus, which can be approached in tandem with the first, should be to eliminate enemy Sunderers and parked Galaxys. Allowing the enemy a supply of reinforcements guarantees that you will eventually be overrun; these vehicles can only be replaced so quickly and for so long, as resources of any empire are only limitless in their propaganda. The third focus is more of a warning than a threat to confront: do not, under any circumstances, allow the invaders to bottle you up in your spawn. To do so would be tantamount to hosting a ribbon-cutting ceremony for the enemy's seizure of the place. Be sure to keep a mix of Medics, Engineers and appropriate defenders at the installation during any siege, however insignificant it may initially seem or however small the force may appear to be. It may simply be a feint to lure you, defender, into a relaxed state while Galaxy dropships begin manifesting on the horizons and tanks roll with intent to kill. Always be sure to keep a force of anti-air weapons ready in case the enemy sends squadrons, either to soften you up for an invasion proper or to launch a force of shock troopers. The enemy doesn't play by your rules, soldier. Good luck. Lattice Links